godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fierce Kongou/Advanced Information
Battle Information Short Blades: *If you mainly use a pierce type Short Blade, it's best to attack the plume to deal above average damage. *Pierce attacks to the face will always deal critical hits but it might require some practice for you to aim properly. Long Blades: *If you specialize in sunder attacks, your main targets should be the torso, arms and feet. The arms have high defense against sunder but becomes very weak to it once unbound. *Sunder attacks to the feet and torso deal mediocre damage. *Similar to pierce attacks, sunder attacks to the face will always deal critical hits but it might require some practice for you to aim properly. *If you have a divine elemental Impulse Edge, don't hesitate to spam it on the arms and/or the face. Buster Blades: *For Buster Blade crush attacks, the torso and feet are good starting targets to deal mediocre damage. *If you manage to unbound the plume and/or arms, switch to hitting these parts immediately as they're weak against crush. The unbound plume is the perfect target for Charge Crush, especially when the Fierce Kongou is downed. *Crush attacks to the face will always deal critical hits but it might require some practice for you to aim properly. Elemental: *Using a divine melee weapon, regardless of the blade type used, is the best way to quickly defeat a Fierce Kongou. Attacks to any part will always deal above average damage except for the face (critical hits are ensured on the face regardless of the blade type used). *On a side note, Fierce Kongous can be easily downed using divine elemental melee attacks (Target the arms or feet to inflict Down). *When melee attacking a Fierce Kongou, it's best to attack from the sides or the back as most of its quick attacks (right hook and electric rolling attack) are performed upfront. Only position yourself in front when it is downed, staggering, inflicted with hold or during its long back swing animation from certain attacks. *Pierce (shot and lasers) and crush (bomb and radials) bullets are most effective when aimed at the face and/or the plume. Firing your bullets to these parts will usually result to critical hits. Elemental: *Divine elemental bullets, regardless of the type of bullet, will be everything you need against a Fierce Kongou as all of its parts are weak against it. *Radial and laser bullets are still recommended since they have higher elemental attack properties as compared to shot and bomb bullets. Rage Indicator: Heavy breathing mixed with electricity. *When Fierce Kongous are enraged, they tend to be even more aggressive and are faster than how they usually are. Their attack power will also slightly increase. *Their movement speed, turning speed (to face the player) and attacking speed will notably increase and they will also have shorter back swing animation for their attacks. *They will also tend to use their rolling attack and right hook more often so be on guard and stay away from its front. *Its arm ground slam attack will gain additional spark elemental pillars when used while in its enraged state. Both Arms: Shooting divine bomb and/or radial bullets/Impulse Edge are the quickest way to unbound both arms. Using blades with high divine stats will also work as an alternative. Back: Similar to the arms, shooting divine bomb and/or radial bullets/Impulse Edge are the quickest way to unbound them. Attacking with any blade type with high divine stats will also work as an alternative. Charge Crush is also effective, as it's easy to aim for the back, but it might take a few hits before you can unbound it. Plume: For melee weapons, Short Blades with high pierce stats are recommended. Divine elemental bullets, regardless of the bullet type, can also be used to unbound the plume. Weak Point: You can inflict Down on a Fierce Kongou by continuously attacking the following parts: *Both Arms using divine bomb/radial bullets or blades. *Both Feet using divine elemental blades and/or bullets. *Fierce Kongous are easily staggered (and eventually downed) when attacked with divine elemental weapons or bullets. As a matter of fact, you can continuously attack a Fierce Kongou without it ever getting up for a counter attack. *There is an opening for a devour attack whenever a Fierce Kongou is charging for its spin attack or lunging swipe but be careful as Fierce Kongous are faster than their other Kongou cousins. *When Fierce Kongou take significant damage, they will run away to restore their HP. Follow them and launch a devour attack when they are idle. *Fierce Kongous have poor vision but have very acute hearing. If you swing or switch your weapon, or have the noisy skill equipped, you will alert them to your presence. *Fierce Kongous tend to work together with other Aragami. When they hear battle noises from another area, they will immediately lend their assistance. *Fierce Kongous tend to target players that are fighting other Aragami besides them. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged-Unbound= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Medium sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation